


What We Had

by ahill3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, F/M, fred's death is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahill3/pseuds/ahill3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie reflects on her best friend Fred</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Had

Fred –

Whenever I get sad, I think of you. Which, it's unfortunate to say, is becoming more frequent. I think back to the times we shared, the memories we created, and I found I was never happier than when I was with you. Of course, that is to say, I never realized how happy I was. I guess it all comes down to being completely miserable and knowing what was once good in your life. You were good…so good. I regret never being able to tell you exactly how I felt…but, as I said before, I didn't really know.

Do you remember that time? It was George, Alicia, and us. We were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, just relaxing, and Malfoy came in complaining about something annoying…and you and George decided you wanted to shut him up for good. The image of him jumping on the table and being a complete idiot still makes me laugh so hard I cry. After this, I go to another memory...perhaps, it was one from Quidditch when we would wake up for early morning practices and you would let me lie my head on your shoulder while we listened to Wood ramble on forever or how you comforted me when Davies dumped me to go to the dance with Fleur.

You were so generous and kind…and so damn funny, and I never appreciated it, at least not fully. What you have given me is a drive, a drive that I don't think would have come. I find myself forgetting that you're dead…how, I really don't know. But, when I remember what happened, I feel myself break down. I start to breathe heavily and I feel like I won't be able to pick myself up. But, then, a thought comes to my head. If you were here, with me, you would tell me to pick myself back up…you would say everything heals with time…you would tell me that I was strong enough to handle the blow that has hit me…and I never believed you until now. You saw something in me that I never saw before…maybe it's just that I acting this way because that's what you would have wanted…

You were my best friend, and a part of me was lost when you died. I'm slowly putting the pieces back together. You are a part of who I am, and I would not trade that for the world. I would give anything to have you back…here with me…as I'm sure many people would. But, I know it won't happen…I have accepted that a long time ago.

I just need to tell you everything. It needed to be out in the open. You have changed me, and, believe me, I have been changed for good. This is what I wanted to say to you then, and what I want to say to you now is the three words, I have always been scared to say…

I love you.

We have a memory for every minute detail in everyday life, and, you know, I will always think back to those memories. Because of you I will have something to smile about…because of you, I will be able to pull myself together…thank you.

Katie

Katie let out a sad sigh as she reread the letter. She would give anything for Fred to be there. She missed his hugs and his smile, but at least she could remember them. A few tears started to roll down her face as she burnt the letter. The smoke traveling up into the skies…maybe, she thought to herself, he will be able to read it.


End file.
